Schicksalstag
by phoenixtv
Summary: Eine parallel zum Beginn des Mangas verlaufende Stroyline erzählt die Geschichte vom verfluchten Travis und der Chinesin Seiran, die sich zusammen tun, um Travis Leben vor den Übergriffen eines vergessen geglaubten Bösen zu schützen.
1. Chapter 1

Travis warf das letzte Stück von dem toten Baum, den er den ganzen Vormittag über mühevoll zersägt hatte auf den Haufen neben seinem Zelt. Mittlerweile hatte er genug Holz für die fünf Tage beisammen, die er hier im Bayrischen Wald verbringen wollte, weit genug weg von der Zivilisation, um allen Stress zu vergessen. Die einzigen Begleiter, die er hatte, waren zwei Bücher und seine Angelrute. Das Grüne Igluzelt stand oberhalb eines kleinen Hanges, geschützt durch eine Gruppe Haselnusssträucher und nur fünfzig Meter entfernt von einem leise plätschernden Bach, der sich am Fuße des Hügels in einen fischreichen Teich ergoss. Travis setzte sich auf einen der Holzblöcke, und begann, das Holz weiter vorzubereiten und zu spalten. Anschließend zündete er ein Feuer an, nur mit Feuerstahl und natürlichem Zunder. Der Baum, den er gefällt hatte, war zum Glück sehr trocken, also brannte recht schnell ein kleines Kochfeuer, auf dem er sein Mittagessen zubereitete. Es bestand aus gefriergetrocknetem Tütenfutter, Geschmacksrichtung Chicken Teriaki.

„Ah, so lässt es sich doch aushalten." murmelte Travis, als er sich satt und zufrieden gegen einen sonnengewärmten Stein lehnte und eines seiner Bücher hervorholte. „_Krav Maga – Abwehr bewaffneter Angriffe_ ", ein Buch über den Israelischen Kampfsport, den Travis seid ein paar Jahren betrieb. Natürlich wusste er schon einiges, was darin stand, aber er fand, es konnte nicht schaden, sein Wissen aufzufrischen. Er hatte sich für diese Sportart entschieden, weil sie einfach war. Kein Kompliziertes, unnötiges herumfuchteln. Der Weg zum Krav Maga war auch nicht allen offen, was ebenfalls ein Anreiz gewesen war.

Der Meister, der den kleinen Verein darin unterrichtete, verlangte mindestens fünf Jahre Kampfsporterfahrung, man musste sich ärztlich untersuchen lassen und die Beiträge waren auch nicht gerade von der günstigen Sorte. Aber dafür lohnte sich das Training. Travis hatte in der Zeit, die er trainierte, einiges an Muskeln, Ausdauer und Schnelligkeit aufgebaut. Er hatte aufgehört zu rauchen, war selbstbewusster geworden, als er je für möglich gehalten hätte und betrachtete die Welt mit anderen Augen.

Und natürlich war es ein guter Ausgleich zum Büroalltag in der Sicherheitsfirma, für die er Arbeitete. Er hatte sich eigentlich etwas anderes unter der Berufsbezeichnung „Fachkraft für Schutz und Sicherheit" vorgestellt, als den ganzen Tag Telefonate mit ängstlichen Kunden über Alarmanlagen, Sicherheitsschlösser und bruchsichere Fenster zu führen, aber was tat man nicht alles für einen sicheren Job zu dieser Zeit. Natürlich hätte er sich nach seiner Ausbildung auch bei der Polizei bewerben können, aber irgendjemand hatte gesagt, die Verdienstmöglichkeiten seien in einer Privaten Sicherheitsfirma viel besser. Wenn es nach Travis ging, konnte dieser Jemand in der Hölle schmoren. Er klappte das Buch zu, als er ein Rascheln hörte. Er lauschte ein paar Augenblicke, dann hörte er Schritte, die sich von der anderen Seite der Haselnusssträucher aus auf sein Zelt zubewegten. Natürlich konnte es immer vorkommen, dass jemand den Wanderweg verließ, vielleicht ein Wildcamper wie er, vielleicht ein Angler oder Jäger. Auf jeden Fall war es aber ungewöhnlich, an einem so abgeschiedenen Ort mitten im Wald jemandem zu begegnen.

Und vorsichtig sein tat schließlich nicht weh.

Der junge Mann, der wenige Augenblicke später um die Sträucher herum auftauchte, entsprach aber in keinster Weise Travis Bild von einem Bayrischen Wanderer. Seine dichten Schwarzen Haare hatte er mit einem gelben Tuch mit schwarzen Punkten zurück gebunden, sein ebenso gelbes Hemd hatte einen seltsamen Schnitt, fast wie ein chinesisches Hemd. Die grüne Leinenhose war unten mit Lederriemen zusammengebunden und anstelle von Wanderstiefeln trug er leichte schwarze Stoffschuhe. Aber sicher am seltsamsten war der große rote Bambusschirm auf seinem alles andere als modernen Wanderrucksack. „Oh, hallo. Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo es hier nach Jusenkyo geht?"

Travis musste nicht lange überlegen. „Nein. So einen Ort gibt es hier in der Nähe nicht, tut mir leid."

„Oh, Verdammt. Sagen Sie, hätten sie was dagegen, wenn ich mich kurz bei Ihnen ausruhe? Ich bin ziemlich lange unterwegs, weil ich einen Rivalen von mir einholen muss. Der Feigling Ranma versteckt sich schon seid Wochen vor mir."

_Was für ein verrückter Kerl. Aber sicher ist er harmlos._

„Sicher. Möchten Sie eine Tasse Kaffee? Ich wollte mir auch gerade eine kochen."

„Danke, aber haben Sie vielleicht auch Tee? Ach, wo sind nur meine Manieren, mein Name ist Ryoga Hibiki." Er setzte sich gegenüber von Travis auf den Waldboden und benutzte seinen Rucksack als Sitzkissen. „Ich heiße Travis. Und ich hab auch Tee, und falls es dir recht ist, würde ich gerne zum 'DU' wechseln. Wir sind schließlich alle nur Wanderer, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich, Travis. Und danke für die Gastfreundschaft."

Travis ging zum Zelt und holte den Kochtopf und eine Flasche mit gefiltertem Quellwasser hervor, bevor er mit dem kleinen Döschen mit seinem Kaffe und zwei Teebeuteln zurück kam und das Wasser aufsetzte. „Ryoga klingt nach einem asiatischen Namen, woher kommst du denn, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich komme aus Tokyo. Und wenn ich das sagen darf, Travis ist auch nicht gerade ein Name, den ich oft höre."

„Na, da hast du recht. Und was verschlägt dich ausgerechnet in den Bayrischen Wald, wenn du doch Japaner bist?" Langsam begann das Wasser im Topf zu köcheln.

Ryoga reagierte nicht sofort, sondern starrte Travis nur ungläubig an. „B- Bayrischer W-W- Wald? Ist das nicht in E- Europa? Oh nein, ich habe mich schon wieder verirrt!"

Travis fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die Haare. „Du willst doch nicht behaupten, du bist von Japan aus nach Deutschland GELAUFEN, oder? Und wieso sprichst du dann überhaupt meine Sprache?"

„Ah, jetzt verstehe ich" lachte Ryoga. „Du erlaubst dir einen Scherz mit mir. Wir sind doch in China, oder? Das würde auch deine komischen Klamotten erklären."

Unwillkürlich sah Travis an sich herab. Aber was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht. Er trug nicht mehr sein Ramones T-Shirt. Er trug auch nicht mehr seine Shorts. Viel eher steckte er in altmodischen Klamotten, wie man sie nur aus Kung Fu Filmen kannte. Und seine teuren Wanderstiefel hatten sich in ebenso leichte Segeltuchschuhe verwandelt, wie Ryoga sie trug. _Ein Traum? Aber so realistisch?_

„Ehm." Sagte Travis.

Er hatte sich immer eingebildet, dass ihn kaum etwas aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Er hatte sich für entspannt und cool gehalten. Er hatte nie irgendwelche Haluzinationen gehabt.

Ryoga hörte auf zu lachen, als ihm Travis Gesichtsausdruck auffiel. „Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Travis schüttelte den Kopf, dann kniff er sich in den Oberarm. „Aua" kommentierte er. „Es ist kein Traum." _Kein Traum. Kein Traum. _„Natürlich nicht. Hör mal, langsam ist das nicht mehr witzig. Kannst du mir wirklich nicht sagen, Wo ich Jusenkyo finde? Es ist wichtig für mich."

Travis schüttelte erneut den Kopf, dann sah er sich um. Aus dem Wald war ein anderer Wald geworden. Die Haselnusssträucher waren weg, dafür standen dort jetzt andere, unbekante Büsche. Sein Zelt war kein Igluzelt mehr, sondern ein aus grünem Segeltuch bestehendes Gebilde auf zwei Stangen. Sein Rucksack war verschwunden und durch einen Rechteckigen aus Leder ersetzt worden. Und das Buch, dass er gerade noch gelesen hatte, war jetzt eine Schriftrolle.

_Einfach so. Alles ist anders, und ich habe nicht einmal was davon gemerkt. Kein Lichtblitz, keine unheilvollen Stimmen oder Donnerschläge._

„Ehm. China sagst du?" fragte er, um ganz sicher zu sein.

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt. Mensch, du musst ja einen noch schlechteren Orientierungssinn haben als ich."

„Oha." Er kniff sich nochmal. Es tat immer noch weh. _Entweder ein echt gelungener Scherz oder ich hab irgendwann Pilze gegessen und bin high._

„Tut mir leid Ryoga, ich mache keine Witze. Aber ich gehöre eigentlich nicht hier her. Das hier sind nicht meine Klamotten, nicht mein Zelt und das da ist auch nicht mein Rucksack."

„Dann bist du also ein Dieb?" Plötzlich hatte sich die Stimmung verändert. Der harmlos wirkende junge Mann strahlte eine spürbahre Bedrohung aus, die vorher nicht da gewesen war. Jetzt bemerkte Travis auch die kräftigen Muskeln, die sich unter Ryogas Kleidung allzu deutlich abzeichneten. Der Junge sprang auf. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen! Du wirst diese Sachen SOFORT ZURÜCKBRINGEN!"

Travis war so überrascht von der heftigen Reaktion, dass er instinktiv ebenfalls aufsprang.

Aber fast sofort beruhigte er sich wieder. Mit solchen Situationen wurde er täglich konfrontiert, und das Wort Deeskalation kam ihm in den Sinn. „So warte doch, Ryoga. Ich habe diese Sachen nicht gestohlen. Sie waren Plötzlich einfach da. Ich kann mir das auch nicht..."

„Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigendlich? NA WARTE!"

_Ein Satz mit X, das war wohl nix_ schoss es Travis durch den Kopf, dann lenkte er den Schlag ab und wich seitlich aus.

Es war ein einfacher, gerader Fauststoß. Aber unglaublich viel schneller als alles, was Travis zuvor erlebt hatte. Und um einiges stärker, als er je für möglich gehalten hatte.

Ryoga machte ernst. Und er war gefährlich. Travis Instinkte übernahmen die Kontrolle. Als der nächste Angriff in Form eines Trittes erfolgte, machte er einen Schritt nach vorne, griff nach dem Bein und hielt es fest. Dann drückte er mit der Flachen Hand auf Ryogas Brustkorb. Gleichzeitig traf ihn ein weiterer Schlag mitten im Gesicht. Der Erfolg war auf beiden Seiten niederschmetternd. Ryoga ging zu Boden und schlug mit dem Rücken hart auf den Boden, so dass alle Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde. Travis hingegen schlug erst auf, als er einige Meter durch die Luft gesegelt war. Er hatte schon einige gebrochene Nasen gesehen. _Kann man sich das ganze Gesicht brechen?_ Fragte er sich, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Travis wieder aufwachte, war das Gras um ihn herum feucht vom Morgentau. Seine Nase tat zwar weh, aber es schien nichts gebrochen zu sein.

Noch mal Glück gehabt, dachte er.

Dann bemerkte er die Kälte, die sich in seinem Körper angesammelt hatte, und er stand von dem nassen Boden auf. Jetzt spürte er seine Knochen. Stöhnend und steif ging er zu dem Zelt, das nicht seines war, nahm etwas von dem Holz, dass er nicht geschlagen hatte und zündete es mit dem Feuerstein an, der nicht ihm gehörte. Wenig später kochte er Wasser in einem verbeulten Blechtopf und machte sich einen Tee, den er nie zuvor getrunken hatte, und der keinesfalls den gleichen Effekt wie sein Kaffee hatte. Auch seine Lebensmittel waren verschwunden und durch irgendwelche Konservendosen ersetzt worden. Auf keinen Fall so komfortabel, wie einfach eine Tüte aufzureißen, aber wenigstens hatte er einen Dosenöffner.

„Ich habe mich erstaunlich schnell mit dieser Situation abgefunden." sagte er zu sich selbst.

Nach dem Essen begann er zu packen, denn so wie die Lage im Moment war, konnte er nicht einfach hier bleiben. Wenn er wirklich in China gelandet war, musste er ein Telefon finden.

„Oh Mann, das glaubt mir eh niemand."

Sein GPS, das ihn die Hälfte eines Monatsgehalts gekostet hatte, war auf mehr oder weniger wundersame Weise zu einem einfachen Kompass geworden, und weil er nie gelernt hatte, sich damit zu orientieren, ging er einfach nach Norden, bis er einen gemütlichen Fluss fand, dem er dann stromabwärts folgte.

Wenig später erreichte er den Rand des Waldes, der hier scheinbar nur aus Bambus zu bestehen schien. Vor ihm tat sich ein felsiges Tal auf, dahinter lagen einige Berge.

Der Weg am Fluss entlang war nicht einfach, aber zum Glück wurde er nur wenige hundert Meter durch einen ausgetretenen Pfad abgelöst, auf dem das Laufen trotz der spitzen Steine doch wesentlich angenehmer war als in dem unwegsamen Gelände, das Travis zuvor passiert hatte.

Seid er gestern Ryoga getroffen hatte, war ihm niemand anderem mehr begegnet, und langsam machte er sich sorgen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, in welchem Teil von China er sich befand. Wenn er überhaupt in China war. Und zu allem Überfluss begannen seine Füße in den leichten Schuhen schon gegen Mittag zu schmerzen. Kurz entschlossen verließ er den Weg und stieg einen leicht ansteigenden Felsen hinauf. Links von ihm breitete sich wieder der Bambuswald aus und etwa dreißig Meter unter ihm erstreckte sich ein größeres Tal voller kleiner Tümpel.

Er setzte den schweren Rucksack ab. Man merkte schon den Unterschied zwischen moderner Wanderausrüstung und altertümlichem... Zeug.

Der Rucksack hatte nicht einmal einen Stützrahmen, von der scheuernden Kleidung ganz zu schweigen. Wiedereinmal blickte er an dem blauen Oberteil mit dem breiten schwarzen Gürtel - eher ein Stück ausgefranstes Tuch – entlang zu der weit geschnittenen, olivfarbenen Hose. Im Verlauf des Vormittags hatte er irgendwann wegen den steigenden Temperaturen die Ärmel hochgekrempelt. Jetzt waren seine Unterarme von einer trockenen Staubschicht bedeckt.

Seufzend wischte er seine Arme an der Hose ab, bevor er begann, sich ein Mittagessen zuzubereiten.

Die Unbeschriftete Konservendose, für die Travis sich entschieden hatte, entpuppte sich offenbar als eine Art Fleischsuppe, nicht die beste Mahlzeit bei so warmem Wetter, aber sicher auch nicht die schlechteste. Nur sein Wasservorrat ging langsam zur Neige, er würde wohl nach dem Essen in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen und irgendwo Holz und einen Bach finden, damit er Wasser abkochen konnte.

Er räumte gerade seine Utensilien zusammen, als er am anderen Ende des Tals Bewegungen wahrnahm. Er konzentrierte sich, konnte aber nur rote und weiße Flecken vor dem Steinigen Hintergrund erkennen. Schnell packte er fertig, schulterte den Rucksack und machte sich an den Abstieg. Vielleicht hatte er endlich jemanden gefunden, der Ihm helfen konnte. Er folgte dem Pfad weiter in Richtung des Tals. Nach einer Windung stand er endlich vor dem ersten Tümpel, dessen Wasser erstaunlich klar und tief erschien. Er machte einen großen Bogen darum, mit diesem Gewicht auf dem Rücken ins Wasser zu fallen war etwas, worauf er gut und gerne verzichten konnte.

Allerdings stellte sich diese Taktik als immer schwieriger heraus, je weiter er in das Zentrum des Tals vorstieß. Inzwischen konnte er auch erkennen, wer sich am Ende des Tals aufhielt. Ein Panda und jemand mit einem roten Hemd. Allerdings entfernten sich die beiden gerade scheinbar fluchtartig von Travis' Position, der Panda erstaunlicher Weise auf nur zwei Beinen und mit einem guten Vorsprung vor dem Mädchen.

Habe ich sie dermaßen erschreckt? Wahrscheinlich kommen hier in der Gegend nicht allzu oft fremde vorbei.

Travis beschleunigte seine Schritte noch ein wenig. Offenbar ein Fehler. Gerade so schaffte er es, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, beinahe wäre er gestürzt.

Er beschloss, es ruhiger angehen zu lassen, zu ertrinken wäre sicherlich keine schöne Angelegenheit. Allerdings nützten alle guten Ratschläge nicht mehr viel. Er trat auf einen moosbedeckten Stein, der sich gemeiner Weise unter einem Grasbüschel versteckte. Vom Gewicht des Rucksacks aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, stolperte er noch zwei schritte, dann trat sein Fuß auf eine schräge, nasse Fläche und Travis stürzte ins Wasser. Glücklicher weise ist es nicht tief, dachte er, bevor er spürte, wie das Gewicht des Rucksacks ihn weiter unter Wasser drückte.

Panisch begann er, gegen die Riemen des tödlichen Gepäckstücks zu kämpfen. Endlich schaffte er es, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen und die Riemen abzustreifen, die ihn beständig weiter in die Tiefe zogen. Mit letzter Kraft stieß er sich vom Boden ab und tauchte Prustend und schnaufend aus dem Wasser auf. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und spuckte einen Schwall Wasser aus, bevor er sich hinab bückte und den Rucksack, der gerade einmal einen halben Meter unter der Wasseroberfläche am Grund lag hochzog. Dann erst fiel ihm der Handschuh auf, der seine Hand bedeckte, ebenso wie das Sperrige Stück Metall, dass seinen Bauch und einen Teil der Brust bedeckte. Die Hand, die eigentlich frei sein sollte, hielt den hölzernen Schaft eines langen Speeres in der Hand, dessen gerade spitze in der Sonne funkelte. Schwerter steckten in seinem Gürtel. Japanische Schwerter. Kein Wunder, dass er so schwer aus dem Wasser hochgekommen war, er steckte von Kopf bis Fuß in einer Rüstung, nur der Helm fehlte und er hätte ausgesehen wie ein Komparse in „The last Samurai." Aber auch der Helm ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, er baumelte an der anderen Seite seiner Hüfte, zusammen mit einer ledernen Gesichtsmaske.

„Was zum Teufel. Was zum..."

„Oh, Sehr traurige Geschichte, wirklich sehr traurig." Ließ sich ein kleiner Kern vernehmen, der plötzlich hinter Travis aufgetaucht war. Nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte, stapfte er aus dem Wasser. Unwillkürlich ärgerte er sich, dass sich der Kerl nicht in den Staub warf, sondern ihn einfach nur traurig ansah.

„Ja, sehr traurig. Legende erzählt von ehrenwertem Samurai aus Japan, der geschworen blutige Rache an Verrätern, der ertrunken hier lange zuvor, vor 600 Jahren in dieser Quelle. Jetzt, wer immer Fällt in Quelle wird zu ehrenwertem Samurai. Oh, aber Sir haben Glück gehabt, gleich nebenan sein Quelle von ertrunkener Seeschlange, sehr traurig und ein bisschen peinlich für Schlange."

Travis blickte unwillkürlich auf den Tümpel nebenan. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, diesen unwürdigen genau dort hinein zu werfen, dann besann er sich eines Besseren.

„Ich lasse dir die Ehre zuteil werden, dieses Gepäck für mich zu tragen. Und jetzt führe mich fort von diesem verfluchten Ort!" sagte Travis, reichte dem Mann den Rucksack und fragte sich unwillkürlich, woher diese Stimme, und vor allem diese Ausdrucksweise kam. Er folgte dem Mann über einen unsichtbaren, aber sicheren Pfad bis an den Rand des Tals, an die gleiche Stelle, an der auch der Panda und das Mädchen verschwunden waren. Derweil redete der Mann, der sich nicht vorstellte, außer mit seinem Beruf - Touristenführer – von heißem Wasser, kaltem Wasser und Flüchen. „Oh, Sir. Viele Kommen heute nach Jusenkyo, gerade eben zwei ehrenwerte Herren verlassen haben. Wenn beeilen, sicher noch können einholen, falls wollen nicht alleine reisen. Oder können bleiben bei mir für Nacht, ich kochen heute Schweinefleisch."

„Nein. Gib mir warmes Wasser, dann verschwinde ich." Travis Stimmung war auf einem neuen Tiefpunkt angelangt. Er war gerade einmal 21, hatte eben erst angefangen Geld zu verdienen, auf ein Auto zu sparen... Und jetzt das.

„Oh, wie Sir wollen."

In einem fremden Land, in einer Realität, die eigentlich nicht existieren sollte. Jetzt wusste er auch, woher ihm das ganze bekannt vorkam. Eine Fernsehserie aus Japan, die er gesehen hatte, als er noch zur Schule gegangen war. Jusenkyo, Ranma, und natürlich sein alter Freund Ryoga, den er ja gestern schon getroffen hatte. Als er sich mit dem heißen Wasser zurück verwandelt hatte, gab er dem Touristenführer noch einen Tipp. „Gehen sie wieder zu den Quellen, ich denke, Sie werden dort noch jemanden finden, der heute Ihrer Hilfe bedarf."

Dann wandte er sich ab, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen, bevor Ranma und sein Vater auftauchten. Aber sein Blick blieb wie gebannt am Spiegel hängen, der neben der Eingangstür hing.

Das bin ich nicht.

Er trat näher an den Spiegel. Sicher, er sah sich ähnlich, aber sein einstmals braunes Haar war schwarz. Seine Augen waren immer noch braun, aber größer und etwas dunkler als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Insgesamt kam er sich kleiner vor als sonst, und das fiel ihm erst auf, als er den Türrahmen betrachtete. Früher war er eins achtzig groß, keine Seltenheit in Deutschland. Jetzt war er ein gutes Stück kleiner, so schien es. Und er kam sich jünger vor.

Aber darüber musste er sich später Gedanken machen, jetzt hieß es erst einmal verschwinden.

Warum, das wusste er nicht, aber er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es besser war, nicht mit Ranma und seinem Vater zusammenzutreffen. Er schulterte den Rucksack, verabschiedete sich und ging dann zügig hinaus. Er folgte dem Pfad weiter, der von Jusenkyo fort führte.

Ohne genau zu wissen, wo lang er musste, folgte er an jeder Abzweigung einfach seinem Bauchgefühl, bis er schließlich das Felsige Gebiet verlassen hatte.

Es wurde langsam Abend, vor Ihm erstreckte sich eine hügelige Graslandschaft. Hinter ein Paar Büschen einige Meter vom Wegrand entfernt baute er sein Zelt auf und begann damit, Holz für die Nacht zu sammeln.

Über den Schreck hatte er vergessen, nach einem Wasserlauf Ausschau zu halten, und so musste er mit dem bisschen Vorlieb nehmen, was er noch hatte. Glücklicher weise fanden sich in einer der Konservendosen, die sich beim schütteln besonders flüssig anhörte, eingelegte Pfirsiche, so dass er wenigstens aus der Dose trinken konnte.

Schließlich legte er sich auf dem harten Boden schlafen. Er war erschöpft von dem Tag, und seine Füße dankten es ihm nicht gerade, dass er den ganzen Tag ohne anständige Schuhe gelaufen war.

Bevor ihm die Gedanken an seine Situation vom schlafen ablenken konnten, konzentrierte er sich noch einmal auf das Gefühl, in einer Rüstung zu stecken.

Er hatte sich irgendwie stärker gefühlt, nachdem er aus dem Wasser gestiegen war. Stärker, mächtiger, selbstbewusster als er jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Beinahe unverwundbar hatte er sich gefühlt. „Wenn die einzigen Folgen von meinem Fluch diese Rüstung und mein Selbstbewusstsein sind, kann ich damit leben."

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er recht schnell ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Travis frierend auf. Er hatte sich zwar gestern Abend in die Decke gewickelt, die sich in seinem Rucksack befunden hatte, aber die hatte er scheinbar im Schlaf abgestrampelt. Jetzt wickelte er sich wieder darin ein, um den Tag wenigstens nicht halb erfroren zu beginnen. Während er sich ein wenig aufwärmte begann er endlich, sich mit seiner Situation auseinander zu setzen. Gestern hatte er es noch irgendwie geschafft, sich immer wieder davor zu drücken.

Immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass er nicht träumte, wie er insgeheim immer noch gehofft hatte, und dass er in einer Geschichte steckte, die eigentlich nur im Fernsehen und, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, schwarz-weiß in Comicheften existierte.

Vor fünf Jahren hatte er das letzte mal eine Folge der Serie im Fernsehen gesehen, kurz bevor er die Schule abgeschlossen und seine Ausbildung begonnen hatte. Jetzt versuchte er, sich den Ablauf der Geschichte ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, scheiterte aber relativ schnell an zu großen Lücken. Immerhin hatte er die Serie immer nur nebenbei gesehen, beim schnellen Mittagessen nach der Schule oder im Hintergrund während der Hausaufgaben. Immerhin fiel ihm wieder ein, wo Ranma sich in ein paar Wochen aufhalten würde, was allerdings bei seinem Problem nicht weiterhalf. Wie sollte er nach Tokio kommen, noch dazu ohne die geringste Ahnung, wo genau er jetzt gerade war, ohne Pass, ohne Geld?

Und schließlich blieb noch die frage zu klären, WER er war. Unwillkürlich betastete er sein Gesicht beim Gedanken an den kurzen Blick, den er gestern in den Spiegel geworfen hatte. In zwischen war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sein Aussehen sich wirklich so verändert hatte wie seine Kleidung, aber das falsche Gefühl war immer noch da, wenn er sein spitzes Kinn und die scheinbar höheren Wangenknochen betastete. Er hatte sich nie große Mühe damit gegeben, sein Gesicht mit den Fingern zu befühlen, gab es doch zu hause genug Spiegel, um sich täglich selbst betrachten zu können. Aber eines war klar, rasiert hatte er sich heute morgen nicht, trotzdem waren seine Wangen glatt wie ein Spiegel. Seufzend setzte er sich auf, um auch den Rest seines Körpers in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er fröstelte noch ein wenig, als er die Decke zurück warf und das Hemd auszog, dann lies er auch noch die Hose folgen. Kein zweifel, sein Körper hatte sich ebenfalls verändert. Zuerst fielen ihm die kleinen Füße auf. Er hatte immer recht große Füße gehabt, aber jetzt erinnerten sie ihn fast an Mädchenfüße. Seine Waden waren nicht mehr so ausgeprägt wie sonst, dafür aber immer noch wie Stahl, wenn er die Muskeln anspannte. Die Oberschenkel, an denen er früher leichte Fettansätze gehabt hatte – ebenso wie am Bauch – waren jetzt schlanker und ebenfalls kräftig gebaut, allerdings etwas gerötet vom reiben der Kleidung. Und seine kleine Erhebung, die er in der Realen Welt unter etwas weiteren Hemden und in der Freizeit meist unter der Bauchtasche seines Sweatshirts versteckt hatte, hatte sich wundersamer weise in die straffen kleinen Hügel eines zwar nicht stark ausgeprägten, aber doch deutlich sichtbaren Six-Packs gewandelt, etwas woran er Jahrelang erfolglos gearbeitet hatte.

Dafür hatte jedoch sein Brustumfang ebenso gelitten wie seine kräftigen Oberarme, auf die er doch so stolz gewesen war. Allerdings hing auch hier keine schlaffe Haut herum, alles war fein definiert und von etwas dunklerer Farbe als seine bisherige nordeuropäische Blässe. Kritisch warf er einen Blick zum Zelteingang. Wenn hier alles kleiner wurde...

Ein schneller Blick in seine Unterhose verschaffte ihm Gewissheit.

Gott sei dank, wenigstens etwas, dachte er einigermaßen erleichtert, bevor er seine Musterung beendete und das Zelt verließ. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe zu frühstücken, denn ohne Wasser gab es nicht einmal etwas anständiges zu trinken. Also machte er sich auf den Weg, um hoffentlich bald einen sauberen Bach zu finden. An statt dem Pfad Richtung Norden zu folgen, verließ er ihn, einer Eingebung folgend, nach Osten. Warum auch immer er hier war, das einzige, was er in dieser Welt kannte waren Bruchstücke aus dem Leben des Chaoten Ranma, und wenn es diesen Ranma hier gab, dann hieß das doch auch...

„Okay, keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet! Verdammt!" schimpfte Travis vor sich her. „Warum zur Hölle bin ich hier?"

-###-

Ein paar Bewusstseinsebenen höher, im Sekretariat der Chefetage, fragten sich einige der „Angestellten" genau das gleiche wie Travis. Woher kam dieses Wesen so plötzlich? Es war doch gar nicht im Plot vorgesehen, oder? Zumindest hatte es noch nie irgendwelche Hinweise gegeben, rein rechtlich existierte dieser Charakter gar nicht. Weder das „Drehbuch", wie einige Spezialisten ihren täglichen Papierkram scherzhaft nannten, noch die Skizzenbücher deuteten darauf hin, und das, obwohl ein dutzend Analytiker seit zwei Tagen alles von Vorne bis Hinten durcharbeiteten.

Schließlich stellte der Abteilungsleiter die Analysen ein, und setzte statt dessen zwei Ghostwriter auf Travis an. Diese sollten einfach dafür sorgen, dass er nicht vorkam, in dem sie ihn herausschrieben. Das war natürlich nicht leicht, denn auch Charaktere hatten in gewisser Weise ein Eigenleben, aber man wäre ja nicht im Sekretariat gelandet, wenn man nicht gewisse Voraussetzungen erfüllen würde und in gewisser Weise... Einfluss hätte.

-###-

Etwa zwei Stunden nach seinem Aufbruch fand Travis tatsächlich einen kleinen Fluss, in dem er sogar kurz eine Forelle unter der Wasseroberfläche ausmachen konnte, also setzte er seinen Rucksack ab und kramte die Angelschnur, scheinbar das einzige, was von seiner treuen Angelausrüstung übrig war, hervor und bastelte sich mit einem Stück abgebrochenem Bambus eine behelfsmäßige Rute. „Dieses Land ist ein einziges großes Klischee. Oder besteht China wirklich aus so vielen Baumbuswäldern?" wunderte er sich. Er vermied den Kontakt mit dem Wasser erfolgreich, beinahe schon ängstlich bei dem Gedanken an das ungewohnte Gefühl der Samurairüstung.

Seine kleine Rute bescherte ihm ein erstklassiges Frühstück aus drei mittleren Forellen, die er mit ein bisschen Lemonengras zusammen schmoren lies, bis sie gar waren. Das Bambus eignete sich zwar nicht sehr gut als Feuerholz, aber irgendwie brannte es doch einigermaßen. Normaler weise hätte Travis ein anständiges Feuer mit richtigem Holz bevorzugt, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht all zu lange hier bleiben sollte. Er konnte sich zwar nicht erklären wieso, denn Ranma lief zwar weg, aber er wusste ganz genau wo hin. Sich zu beeilen würde also keinen Sinn machen, oder?

Fall er Ranma bis Japan nicht einholen würde, könnte er ihn immer noch in Nerima finden. Trotzdem machte er sich nach dem Essen schnell wieder auf den Weg und folgte dem Fluss bergauf, um eine Stelle zu finden, die er trockenem Fußes überqueren konnte.

Gegen Nachmittag fand er schließlich eine Stelle, an der der Fluss gerade einmal zwei Meter breit war, und noch dazu lagen dort einige flache Steine, die er als Trittfläche benutzen konnte. Zuerst wollte er einfach so rüber gehen, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er noch immer den schweren Rucksack trug. Damit wäre es sicher nicht leicht, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, sollte er ins wanken geraten, und auf ein Bad konnte er gut verzichten. Also entschied er, es auf den Versuch ankommen zu lassen und den Rucksack zu werfen. Er probierte es wie ein Hammerwerfer, nahm die Tasche an einem der Riemen, drehte sich zwei mal und lies dann los.

Das Ergebnis war erstaunlich. An statt der erwarteten kurzen Flugbahn schien der Rucksack einige Sekunden lang sogar noch schneller zu werden, bevor er nach fast dreißig Metern steilem Steigflug endlich anfing, langsamer zu werden und zu sinken. „Oh Mann."

Der Rucksack wog sicherlich fünfzig Kilo. Wie konnte er DAS denn schaffen? Schließlich war sein neuer Körper nicht gerade der eines Bodybuilders!

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an den Fluss zu verschwenden, hüpfte Travis einen Schritt vor, bevor er anfing zu rennen, um den Rucksack wieder zu finden. Dann blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Zweifelnd warf er einen Blick auf das Wasser, dass er gerade ohne Probleme übersprungen hatte. „Aber... Das ist unmöglich. Drei Meter, mindestens... Aus dem Stand?"

Travis kehrte an das Flussufer zurück. Ganz deutlich konnte er noch die Stelle am anderen Ufer sehen, an der er eben noch gestanden und ungläubig seinem fliegenden Rucksack hinterher gesehen hatte. Das musste er überprüfen. Er nahm ein paar Meter Anlauf, bevor er mit aller Kraft kurz vor der Wasserlinie absprang.

Während des Flugs hatte er genug Zeit, die Steine zu zählen, über die er hinweg sprang. Er hatte auch zeit, einen Blick hinter den flachen Hügel zu werfen, hinter dem sich einer der obligatorischen Baumbuswälder verbarg, der noch ein Stück Flussaufwärts lag. Dann landete er und blieb einfach stehen. Einfach so, zehn, vielleicht sogar elf Meter vom Ufer entfernt. „Unmöglich", sagte er wieder, und schüttelte den Kopf. Testweise sprang er jetzt in die Höhe. Wieder konnte er einen Blick hinter den Hügel werfen.

Fasziniert sprang er einige weitere Male über den Fluss, jedes Mal mit ähnlichem Ergebnis.

Schließlich fand er sich damit ab. Es war sicher nichts alltägliches, einfach so zehn Meter weit zu springen, allerdings war es auch nicht alltäglich, plötzlich und ohne irgendeine erkennbare Veränderung in China zu sitzen und sich mit einer Zeichentrickfigur zu unterhalten.

Oder sich in einen sechshundert Jahre alten Samurai zu verwandeln, noch dazu durch einen Chinesischen Fluch.

Er machte sich wieder auf den Weg, um seinen Rucksack zu finden, allerdings mit dem Ergebnis, dass er nicht der erste war. Über seinem Gepäck standen zwei hübsche junge Chinesinnen, die eine hielt gerade eine seiner Konservendosen in der Hand, die andere trat halbherzig gegen die Flanke.

„He, ihr habt mein Zeug gefunden! Das ist ja super!" ,sagte er und lächelte den beiden zu.

Sofort erkannte er seinen Fehler. Die beiden Mädchen hatten ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und ihn scheinbar nicht bemerkt. Jetzt drehten sie sich zu ihm um, die eine zog einen langen Säbel, die andere richtete ihren Stab auf ihn.

„Oh. Ich w- wollte euch nicht erschrecken." stammelte er und blieb stehen.

Als die beiden begannen auf ihn zu zu gehen, hob er abwehrend die Hände und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Hört mal, wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr das Zeug behalten, aber gebt mir wenigstens das Zelt und die Decke, sonst erfriere ich hier draußen noch."

„Was du machen in Nuijizu? Dies sein Frauengebiet! Mann haben hier nichts zu suchen!"

sagte eine der beiden plötzlich in so schlechtem Japanisch, dass es fast lustig war, aber mit einem so tödlichen Gesichtsausdruck, dass man Angst bekommen konnte. Und Travis bekam Angst. Hier ging es nicht um einen Sparringkampf, oder eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit in der Kneipe um die Ecke. Das war tödlicher Ernst.

Bevor Travis noch etwas sagen konnte, holte die linke der beiden mit ihrem Kampfstab aus und schlug kreisförmig nach Travis Kopf, offenbar in der Absicht, ihn mit einem Schlag auszuschalten.

Amazonen – zuckte es durch seine Gedanken.

Aber der Schlag kam ihm geradezu lächerlich langsam vor. Er konnte genau seinen Herzschlag fühlen, sah wie sich die Grashalme am Boden im Wind bewegten und konnte sehen, wie die zweite Amazone scheinbar im Schneckentempo mit ihrem Säbel ausholte. Travis duckte sich und wich gleichzeitig einen Schritt nach links aus, so entging er dem Schlag mit dem Stab und brachte gleichzeitig Distanz zwischen sich und die Klinge. Kurz staunte er über die strahlend violetten Augen seiner Angreiferin, nahm den leichten Geruch nach Schweiß und Lavendel wahr, den diese ausströmte, dann schlug er mit der Handkante zu und schlug dem Mädchen die Waffe aus den Händen.

Der Stab hatte kaum den Boden berührt, als Travis einen weiteren Schritt machte, diesmal auf das Mädchen mit dem Säbel zu. Diese hatte inzwischen einen Überraschten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, als sie feststellte, dass ihr Schlag, der immer noch im Gange war, scheinbar nur Luft zerschneiden würde.

Travis ergriff ihr Handgelenk und stoppte es in der Bewegung, bevor er ihr den Säbel entwand und diesen einige Meter hinter sich warf.

Plötzlich lief die Zeit wieder in normalen Bahnen. Er hielt das Mädchen, das ihn eben noch angesprochen hatte, im Abführgriff, den Arm nur so weit nach hinten gedreht, dass es gerade ein bisschen weh tat, die andere Hand hatte er fest in ihrem Nacken liegen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich eure Grenzen überschritten habe. Wärst du so gut und würdest deiner Freundin sagen, sie solle doch bitte den Rucksack wieder zusammen packen, damit ich gehen kann?"

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, bevor eines der Mädchen auf die neue Situation reagierte. Während Travis sich noch fragte, ob auch diese Fähigkeit mit der neuen Welt zu tun hatte, schlug das Mädchen, das er in einem eigentlich sicheren Griff hatte, mit dem freien Ellenbogen nach hinten.

Sie traf ihn genau auf Höhe seiner Leber. Eigentlich ein sicherer Weg, einen Angreifer schwer zu verletzen, und Travis konnte die Wucht hinter dem Schlag spüren. Aber in dieser Welt gab es scheinbar hunderte „Eigentlich" und tausende „Unmöglich". Er spürte zwar einen leichten Schmerz, aber keinesfalls so schlimm, wie er erwartet hätte. Sofort drehte er den Arm ein wenig weiter nach hinten und verstärkte den Druck auf den Nacken gerade genug, um dem Mädchen ein heftiges Einatmen zu entlocken. „Wenn du es darauf anlegst, werde ich dir und deiner Freundin weh tun. Ich will wirklich nur meine Sachen, dann gehe ich wider."

Diesmal leistete die Amazone seinem Befehl folge und gab seine Anweisungen weiter. Das andere Mädchen zögerte zwar noch kurz, dann packte sie die Sachen aber wieder in den Rucksack zurück und stellte ihn scheinbar ohne Anstrengung wieder auf.

„Danke schön. Und jetzt wünsche ich euch einen schönen Tag."

Travis löste seinen Griff und gab dem Mädchen noch einen leichten Schubs, dann schnappte er sich seine Sachen und rannte zurück zum Fluss. Das ganze war zwar gut gelaufen, die folgen konnte er sich aber ausmalen. Gegen einen Mob wütender Amazonen konnte er sicherlich nichts ausrichten, auch wenn er diese beiden scheinbar leicht besiegt hatte. Aber er hatte Glück gehabt, die beiden waren kaum vierzehn, vielleicht fünfzehn und hatten sicher noch nicht viel Erfahrung im Kampf gehabt.

Aber in diesem Körper bin ich selbst kaum 16, sagte er sich, dann war er auch schon an dem Fluss angekommen und übersprang ihn, diesmal mit Rucksack, bevor er weiter flussaufwärts rannte.


	4. Chapter 4

Auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Bambuswalds, den Travis während seiner kleinen Springübungen entdeckt hatte, verschnaufte er kurz, bevor er seine Wanderung wieder aufnahm. Mit ein bisschen Glück würde er eine halbe Stunde Vorsprung haben, das müsste reichen, um die Amazonen erst einmal abzuschütteln, sollten diese ihn verfolgen. „Das war verdammt knapp. Ich hoffe, die beiden legen die Sache nicht so aus, als hätte ich sie besiegt..."

Ein paar Kilometer weiter Landeinwärts hatte gerade die letzte runde des Jährlichen Wettkampfs begonnen, und in dem Trubel um den aufgegessenen Preis vergaßen die beiden jungen Mädchen schnell ihre Niederlage und den seltsamen Fremden, zumindest vorerst. Statt dessen schlossen sie sich der Jagt nach dem rothaarigen Mädchen an, das Shampoo gedemütigt hatte.

Erst am Abend erinnerten sie sich, entschieden aber, das Geschehene für sich zu behalten. Sie wollten noch nicht heiraten.

Travis hatte gestern Abend wie gewohnt sein Zelt zwischen einigen Sträuchern aufgestellt, diesmal hatte er allerdings kein Wasser in der Nähe erspäht. Da er aber nicht schon wieder auf sein Frühstück verzichten wollte, machte er sich nach dem aufstehen auf die Suche. Schließlich wurde er fündig. Er hatte das Kleine Bächlein, dass sich unmerklich unter hohem Gras versteckt hatte, erst entdeckt, als er schon mit einem Fuß darin stand. Sofort hatte die Verwandlung eingesetzt. Etwas ärgerlich legte er den Speer - Yari, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf – ins Gras und füllte seine Feldflasche und den Kochtopf, ehe er zu seinem Zelt zurückkehrte. Die Rüstung kam ihm nicht mehr so schwer vor, wie noch beim ersten Mal. „Komisch, Ranma verwandelt sich doch alle halbe Stunde, er kann dem Wasser doch kaum ausweichen. Das ist für mich erst das zweite mal, seit ich in die Quelle gefallen bin."

Zurück an seinem Zelt, wollte er erst die Rüstung ablegen, musste aber schnell feststellen, dass das unmöglich war. Er fand einfach keine Riemen, keine Schnallen oder Gürtel. Das Ganze teil, selbst die rechteckigen Schulterplatten, schien aus einem einzigen Stück zu bestehen. Selbst da, wo die Metallteile durch Leder verbunden waren, konnte er nicht einmal einen Spalt entdecken. Die Lederteile ließen sich auch nicht einfach so von der Haut wegziehen.

Die Rüstung WAR seine Haut, wie die Schuppen einer Eidechse. Nur der Helm und die Gesichtsmaske schienen eigenständige Teile zu sein, da sie noch immer an seinem Gürtel gegenüber der beiden Schwerter steckten. Der Helm war verziert mit einem stählernen Horn, das Halbkreisförmig über der Stirn aus dem roten Helm entsprangen. Das gleiche blutige rot überzog auch den Rest der Rüstung, nur der Gürtel und die Hose waren Blau, die Beinschienen in einem Gelbton.

Zum ersten Mal betrachtete Travis auch die lederne Gesichtsmaske genauer. Sie war mit einem Schnurrbart verziert und grinste Travis herausfordernd an (Na los, setze mich auf). Die Augen hingegen blickten beinahe mit teuflischer Wut auf den Betrachter, und zusammen mit dem lächeln bot sich ein wirklich furchteinflößender Anblick. Schaudernd legte Travis Maske und Helm neben sich auf den Boden, bevor er begann, Feuer zu machen. Er konnte wirklich darauf verzichten, so gruselig auszusehen, und das Gefühl, dass die Rüstung nicht einfach aus einzelnen Gegenständen bestand, sondern sich anfühlte wie ein Teil von ihm, war ihm unangenehm. Dazu kam noch das ungewohnte Gefühl der beiden Waffen an seiner Hüfte. Und natürlich die drei Meter lange Lanze, die neben ihm im Gras lag. Staunend sah er darauf hinab. „Hatte ich dich nicht hinten am Bach liegen gelassen?" fragte er. Das Licht der Sonne glänzte hämisch im langen, geraden Blatt der tödlichen Waffe, eine andere Antwort bekam Travis nicht.

Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich wieder daran, aus dem Feuerstein Funken zu schlagen.

Endlich hatte er ein Feuer in Gang gebracht, diesmal mit einer Art Holz, die er zwar nicht kannte, die sich allerdings viel besser eignete als das Bambus, dass er die letzten Tage über des öfteren verwendet hatte.

Während sein Wasser zu kochen begann, hob er die Yari auf und betrachtete sie genauer. Das Holz des Schafts war in einem dunklen Blauton lackiert, so dass er nicht genau erkennen konnte, aus welchem Material er bestand, aber er fühlte sich unnatürlich leicht an. Das Blatt war zweischneidig, gerade und etwa so lang wie sein Unterarm, dabei aber nur etwa vier Zentimeter breit. Probeweise schwang er sie ein wenig durch die Luft. Sofort spürte er, dass diese Waffe nur darauf gewartet hatte, wieder Blut zu trinken, ebenso wie die beiden Schwerter an seiner Hüfte, die sich pulsierend zu Wort meldeten.

In Travis kam eine Erinnerung hoch, ein blutiger Tag, hunderte Jahre zuvor.

Ein Schlachtfeld, der Rote Krieger stand über einem Berg aus Leichen, das lederne Gesicht zu einem grausamen Lachen verzogen, genoss die schreie der sterbenden, die Angst der flüchtenden, rannte, tötete, wütete wie ein Dämon, war ein Dämon...

Schreiend lies Travis die Lanze fallen. Unmerklich hatten sich seine Füße bewegt, zurück in Richtung des Dorfes, Rache üben an den Menschen. Travis drehte sich um und rannte zurück zum Zeltplatz, riss das heiße Wasser vom Feuer und übergoss sich damit. Beinahe sofort war die Mordlust aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden, zurück blieb nur der Schmerz, den das heiße Wasser auf seiner jetzt wieder bloßen Haut zurückließ.

Erleichtert atmete er auf. Er erinnerte sich noch an das Gefühl, mit dem er schreiend und im Blutrausch auf das Dorf zu gerannt war, und er war sicher, dass er dort getötet hätte, wäre er nicht... erwacht. Es war verdammt knapp gewesen, er hatte gespürt, wie da ein anderer, ein böser Verstand in seinem Kopf gearbeitet hatte, und der andere hätte fast gewonnen...

-###-

Im Sekretariat herrschte große Aufregung. Der diensthabende Ghostwriter hatte schon während Travis Verstand von ihm unbemerkt angefangen hatte, gegen den Anderen zu kämpfen, Alarm gegeben. So etwas war in der Abteilung noch nie vorgekommen, solche Fehler geschahen nur Anfängern, sollten hier oben noch nicht einmal erwähnt werden. Aber plötzlich hatten sich die Tasten, mit denen der Ghostwriter beständig in Travis Gedanken eingriff, und zeitweise auch in die anderer Nebencharaktere, um ihn vom Plot fern zu halten, angefangen alleine zu schreiben, die Geschichte auf grausame Weise zu verändern.

Man entschied, den Geschehnissen jetzt doch mehr Beachtung zu schenken, dieser Vorfall war doch sehr knapp gewesen. Vier weitere Angestellte wurden dem Charakter zugewiesen, diesmal zwei Spezialisten für die Elemente und zwei, die einen Nebenplot erstellen sollten. Es galt jetzt, den Jungen vom kalten Wasser so lange wie möglich fern zu halten.

-###-

Travis wusste nicht, wie er auf die neue Situation reagieren sollte. So konnte er unmöglich in eine dicht bevölkerte Gegend gehen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht regnete, bis er einen Unterschlupf gefunden hatte, an dem er überlegen konnte, was er tun sollte. Und vielleicht jemand, der ihm helfen konnte (Ich kann dir helfen. Helfen, alles zu vergessen!). Irgendwie musste er diesen Fluch los werden, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Soweit er sich erinnerte, hatte es in Jusenkyo für Ranma keine Hilfe gegeben. Er musste also jemand finden, der sich mit Flüchen auskannte, oder jemanden, der ihm helfen konnte, diesen Dämonen los zu werden (Aber du brauchst mich!), der sich in seinem Körper versteckte.

Auf jeden Fall durfte er nicht nach Japan. Also packte er nach dem Frühstück seine Sachen und wandte sich von seinem bisherigen Pfad ab. Diesmal ging die Reise Richtung Süden weiter.


End file.
